


Heat

by shonn



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Ruth Jamison/Idgie Threadgoode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Heat

The sun had gone down hours ago, yet the temperature had not followed. Idgie wiped at her brow, sweat making her honeyed skin shine in the moonlight. She made her way slowly into the cafe, too hot to move fast. She stopped as she heard Ruth's voice, the gentle hum of a lullaby floating through the July air, soothing not only the baby in the makeshift bed at the side of the restaurant but Idgie as well. 

Leaning against the kitchen doorframe, Idgie smiled for the first time since she had left that morning. She watched Ruth move about the space, mixing and measuring for what Idgie thought would be a berry pie. It was a simple life, this new existence they had carved out for themselves, yet Idgie had learned not to take it for granted. Days like the one she'd had, where she had been gone for errands in the next county over, no longer suited her. She had discovered a new kind of freedom with Ruth, a new sense of self that allowed her a peace she remembered only from her early childhood.

So lost in her musings, Idgie was surprised to feel Ruth's hand on her cheek, cool and reassuring. Ruth's smile told Idgie they did not need to put voice to Idgie's thoughts, and Idgie appreciated her even more for the silent communication.

Idgie pushed a strand of unruly hair behind Ruth's ear, her fingers lingering on the soft skin of Ruth's throat, and Idgie leaned forward to press her lips to Ruth's neck, inhaling the sugary scent of Ruth's day baking.

Ruth began singing again, the sound vibrating through her into Idgie in the places they touched, and Idgie closed her eyes as Ruth's arms wrapped around her. It should have been oppressive, being so close to someone in the hot kitchen, sharing breath steamed from the oven fires, but as Idgie kissed Ruth, tasting the sweet berries Ruth had used while cooking, she shivered, the July night slipping away into a liberating future.


End file.
